


Synonyms

by trytomakemestay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, um im sorry???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trytomakemestay/pseuds/trytomakemestay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry haven't had sex in a while. Louis's dick isn't happy about it.</p><p>inspired by <a href="http://trytomakemestay.tumblr.com/post/71726622180/yoiplait-terms-for-penis-you-should-not-use-in">this post</a>. this is for <a href="http://larriams.tumblr.com/">ron</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synonyms

"Fuck" Harry moaned in between kisses, "I need you Louis. I need you now."

"What do you need?" Louis pried, wanting to hear him say the words.

"I need your love stick," Harry breathed, pressing his palm against the outline of Louis's already hard doinker.

"Shit Harry," Louis gasped at the contact. They had been staying at Harry's mother's home in Holmes Chapel for the Holidays and they didn't want to risk an awkward encounter with Harry's mum (again). But they were finally back at their shared residence and Louis was getting even more impatient. He was going to have to resort to dry humping Harry's leg to orgasm. His schlong was lonely and he needed someone to fix it.

"Where's the lube?" Harry asked as they stumbled into their bedroom.

"Nightstand," Louis had already removed his own shirt and started unbuttoning Harry's flannel. Harry pulled away and grabbed the small container from the drawer before plopping onto their bed and dragging Louis down with him. Louis wrestled Harry's ridiculously tight black jeans down before removing his own.

Normally Louis loved the prep. He loved watching Harry come undone just from his fingers but tonight his wankie needed more than just wanking. He needed Harry, tight around him. But alas, he slowly worked two fingers in, then three, before Harry was begging, "Please Louis- I need your ding dong."

"What?" Louis asked, a mischievous grin spreading about his face.

"Don't tease- please," Harry begged again, "Give me your 100% all-beef thermometer."

That did it for Louis. He couldn't take it anymore. He slicked up his bologna pony with lube and slowly pressed the head into Harry.

"Ah! Yes!" Harry yelled, delighting in the feeling of fullness Louis's stinky pickle brought to him.

Louis wasn't gonna last long. It had been too long since his magic wand had cast any spells. He pushed his divine rod in, looking for the catch that was his partner's prostate and Harry let out a gasp that let him know when he did. 

He developed a rhythm, slowly sliding his love muscle in and out of Harry's hole but steadily picking up speed. His power drill slammed into Harry, the sound of smacking skin filling their love nest. 

"God, I love your captain winky," Harry moaned as he reached his peak, his yogurt slinger spilling onto his abs. That was enough to push Louis over the edge and his DNA rifle felt the release it had needed for so long.

"I love you," Harry whispered.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so sorry


End file.
